SHERLOCK BBC DIFERENTE
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Psicológico. John se ve enfrentado a una decisión. Sherlock a las consecuencias de ella. ¿Qué resultará de todo eso? ...FINALIZADO.
1. Chapter 1

Se sentó con cansancio. Con ése que le caía encima cuando llevaba dos días sin comer y sin ingerir más que un poco de agua y algunos cigarrillos, cuando él no estaba mirando. Las cosas se ponían densas en esos momentos. Su mente se encerraba y dejaba de estar allí. Se alejaba y le dejaba afuera.

Y cuando volvía, John estaba allí, en el sillón frente a él, oculto tras un periódico o un libro que no parecía terminar nunca, esperándole. Atento a cada momento, a cada ligero movimiento de sus manos, listo para ponerse en pie y caminar hacia la cocina sin intercambiar palabras.

Siempre era así. Era como un pacto implícito. Una manera de estar unidos por algo más que las costumbres y aquel viejo departamento en medio de Londres.

Era algo más. Un lazo que existía tan fuerte como los golpes de su corazón aquel día en la azotea del edificio, mirándole desde abajo con el móvil fuertemente apretado a su rostro.

El lazo existía y tenía que romperlo. Por John, por todos. Aquello había sido el sacrificio por ser humano, por tener amigos, por respirar. El pago…

Y después de tanto tiempo, volvía a estar allí.

Los casos, el departamento, la compañía. Pero había algo diferente. Ya no había libro o periódico. Sólo estaban los ojos allí fijos, mirándole. Como si temiera pestañear. Como si fuera a desaparecer como el humo de un cigarrillo.

**-John…**

**-Sherlock.**

Y él sonrió y juntó las manos en su pose de concentración y se quedó allí, frente al médico mirándole con aquella tranquilidad digna de zoólogo, esperando no espantarle, y de paso, comprender todo aquello que esos ojos llenos de cicatrices querían decirle y que se guardaba estoicamente.

El lazo se había reconstruido sin notarlo. Aquello era ajeno a sus intenciones o motivaciones. Sólo había bastado su presencia, los brazos de su compañero y algunas palabras. Mycroft había hecho lo demás. Documentos, justificaciones… y pedidos de perdón velados. Pero aún así, todo parecía diferente. Perdido, recuperado. Pero diferente.

Y sonrió de nuevo, al ver al médico devolverle una mirada cómplice desde su sillón y lanzarle el cojín con la bandera británica cuando se cansó de ser observado. Cuando notó que sus ojos excavaban más de lo normal.

**-Deja de mirarme.**

Sonrió y cerró los ojos. John siempre pidiendo cosas que eran imposibles para él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Fin.**

**DarkCryonic**

**22/04/2012 05:15:43 p.m.**


	2. Chapter 2

Todas las veces que llovía se paraba enfrente de la ventana a contemplar la calle. Era igual que ese día. No podía evitar comparar cada maldita gota con las que veía caer frente a él esa tarde. Y luego, esa sensación tibia en su mano derecha cuando se acercó mareado a tomar el pulso del único amigo que tenía. La sangre seguía allí, aunque la hubiese lavado y los años hubieran pasado. Seguía allí, en sus recuerdos…en la memoria de su cuerpo. Todo, el agotamiento, la tensión en su espalda, la nula capacidad de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos. Y las palabras de Sherlock golpeando en su cerebro. Todo allí en su propio palacio de recuerdos, datos e información. Su vida. Lo que hubiera querido que fuera, lo que fue y lo que era.

El ruido a sus espaldas de una persona subiendo las escaleras con agilidad le hizo retroceder un paso, y tratar rápidamente de borrar cualquier pensamiento de su mente. Aligerar las marcas de su rostro y aliviar el dolor de sus manos.

**-John… Tenemos un caso.—**Dijo la voz alegre.

Giró sobre sus talones y sonrió, tratando de evitar sentirse culpable de seguir martirizándose sin razón con aquellas imágenes.

Sherlock le recorrió con la vista en menos de dos segundos y le sonrió en respuesta. Bajó los ojos y pareció levemente nervioso. Camino hasta su sillón y se sentó agarrando su violín. John rió levemente mientras caminó hacia la cocina. A sus espaldas, el más alto le observaba con el rostro serio. Claro que había notado la mirada triste del médico y aquella sensación melancólica que siempre terminaba llevando encima los días en que llovía. Que eran los más. Aún no encontraba la forma de borrar todo lo que había provocado en ese hombre.

Acercó el violín a su hombro y dejó que Paganini hiciera lo suyo, mientras se concentraba en el caso y veía, de vez en cuando, hacia la cocina a John preparando té. Esperaba alguna vez dar con la respuesta al caso más difícil que le había tocado enfrentar.

Una taza de té frente a él, le hizo volver de sus pensamientos. John se sentó en frente y espero en silencio a que le pusiera al día con el caso. Aquello era parte de la rutina. De intentar ser nuevamente ellos dos, en ese lugar, en medio de Londres, compartiendo té, el calor de la chimenea y una suave melodía para espantar los demonios.

Y John sonrió. Sherlock, también.

**DarkCryonic**

**22/04/2012 08:59:07 p.m.**


	3. Chapter 3

Las palabras solían quedársele atorada en la garganta siempre. No sabía lo adecuado para decir. Cómo podía mejorar aquello que estaba destruido, dejado en el pasado, pero destruido. Sería que a fin de cuentas era una máquina, un cerebro, un cuerpo sin alma.

Estaba claro que no podía ser todo como en principio. Lo había destruido y era incapaz de volver a armarle, de volver a armarse a sí mismo.

Vivir, morir y volver a nacer había sido un desastre.

Había terminado con parte de la red de Moriarty, pero no con el mal mismo. Y aún no sabía si el costo lo había valido. Quizás debió seguir estando muerto. Y dejarle en paz. Después de algún tiempo John habría terminado por superar su perdida. Habría sido libre de su sombra.

Pero no, había sido egoísta al irse de esa forma, y aún más al volver de la tumba. Y lo veía cada vez que le veía perderse en aquella habitación con los ojos cansados, con los hombros algo inclinados hacia delante… silencioso y simulando aquella sonrisa que no era del todo honesta.

Le había llevado al extremo, y no sabía como volver atrás. Y sólo se quedaba allí contemplándole, buscando la respuesta que sabía que no encontraría dentro los muros de su palacio.

¿Cuánto tiempo duraría todo aquello?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**DarkCryonic**

**28/04/2012 12:17:59 a.m.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sonrió levemente. Apretó sus manos y levantó la vista hacia Mycroft con fijeza. Aún no entendía porque seguía allí permitiendo que el mayor de los Holmes describiera la vida de Sherlock y la de él de aquella manera tan entrometida. Eran mayores, no necesitaban que viniera a supervisarles.

**-¿Qué se supone que significa todo eso que estás diciendo?—**Preguntó John, queriendo encontrarle sentido a todo lo que le había dicho.

**-Pensé que ya lo sabía, doctor. Usted, mejor que nadie, conoce a mi hermano y puede comprender ciertas cosas. Ha estado actuando de manera extraña, está saliéndose de sus patrones de conducta comunes…**

**-¿Ejemplos?**

**-Está demasiado quieto. Ya no asalta la morgue en busca de cuerpos, ni va a robarle casos a Scotland Yard. **

John entrecerró los ojos, aquello era cierto, pero quería creer que sólo se debía a una etapa de madurez del detective y no algo de qué preocuparse.

**-Sólo está calmado, no le veo problema.**

El mayor sonrió irónicamente. Se removió levemente en el sillón, y miró el paraguas entre sus manos con detención.

**-Sherlock está quieto porque no quiere… **

**-¿Por qué no quiero que?—**Preguntó desde la entrada al salón Sherlock que venía quitándose los guantes con calma. Demasiada para los presentes.

Mycroft se puso de pie dándole la espalda a John y caminando unos pasos hacia su hermano. Se quedaron mirando unos interminables segundos, según John. Sherlock parecía triste o eso le pareció.

**-Si quieres ir a vivir conmigo, sabes que las puertas están abiertas.** –Dijo Mycroft pasando junto a él para retirarse. A sus espaldas John abrió grandemente sus ojos sorprendido.

**-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?—**Preguntó el médico, después de ver desaparecer al hombre por las escaleras.

Sherlock levantó los hombros insinuando que no tenía idea sobre el tema. Dejó sus guantes sobre el pequeño escritorio junto a su laptop. Cuando iba a sacarse la bufanda se lo pensó mejor y la dejó donde estaba. Miró el reloj sobre la chimenea y agarró los guantes con rapidez.

**-Voy a salir. No me esperes.—**Dijo sin mirar a John, bajando las escaleras con rapidez y saliendo a la calle, deteniéndose cuando notó que el automóvil negro estaba aún allí y que la puerta estaba abierta. Mycroft se había quedado a esperarle. Sin pensarlo demasiado se subió y cerró la puerta.

Desde la ventana del segundo piso era observado por John que no llegó a comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Las palabras del mayor de los Holmes aún daban vuelta en su cabeza. No podía imaginar nada malo en que Sherlock estuviera más calmado. Pero era verdad, aquello no era natural.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando bajó al salón a la mañana siguiente, Sherlock estaba allí leyendo el periódico frente a una taza de café. Nada parecía extraño. Trató de actuar de forma común, pero le costaba. Quería preguntar por aquello que había estado a punto de decir Mycroft antes de que lo interrumpiera.

Pero por otro lado, tenía miedo. No quería saber. Así que se sentó en silencio esperando que todo fuera de lo más normal.

**-Lo que dijo Mycroft no tiene importancia.—**Dijo el detective llamando su atención después de unos incómodos 5 minutos en silencio.

**-No entiendo… ¿Por qué te ofreció su casa?—**Preguntó John sin pensarlo mucho.

**-Sólo piensa que esta vez te vas a ir… ya sabes, tu nueva novia. Y cree que me sería imposible quedar solo.** –Dijo volviéndose a esconder tras el periódico.

**-¿Y podrías quedarte solo?—**Pregunto John no necesariamente esperando una respuesta, y concentrando su mirada en la taza.

**-Gran parte de mi vida me la he pasado solo, John. Pero no porque alguna vez te vayas a mudar, voy a terminar viviendo con Mycroft...—**Dijo con un tono que al médico le sonó demasiado frío, y por alguna razón, se sintió triste o algo parecido…

No volvieron a hablar del tema ese día.

**DarkCryonic**

05-05-2012 0:33:37


	5. Chapter 5

Se quedó esperando a que el agua hirviera para tomar un té. Se lo merecía, había resistido una semana completa de trabajo en la clínica y un par de casos con Sherlock, y aún estaba vivo y entero. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su compañero de piso que se paseaba como león enjaulado con una venda en la cabeza que hacía que sus cabellos parecieran más desordenados de lo común. Le había visto perder el equilibrio un par de veces, pero no parecía hacer mella en su manía de genio adolorido.

**-Sherlock…-**Dijo caminando al salón y notando al más alto mirando la pared agujereada con interés. Se paró a su lado y le acercó una taza, que el otro recibió de manera autómata.

El _accidente_, como lo había llamado Mycroft al comprobar que su hermanito estaba entero todavía, los había hecho recordar cosas que no había querido traer a la memoria desde hace mucho. Su corazón se había paralizado. Sherlock en una acera con sangre en la frente. Claramente no había sido tanta como en su fingido suicidio, pero verlo no le hizo la menor gracia, más al comprobar que el genio estaba desenfocado a causa del golpe. Le costó bastante obligarlo a quedarse quieto mientras revisaba su cabeza. A los minutos le ayudó a ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la clínica en la que él mismo trabajaba, ya que quedaba a una cuadra. No quiso atenderlo él mismo, lo dejó en manos de una doctora y una par de enfermeros con cara de matones. A la hora, ya estaban sentados en un taxi, con un Holmes con cara de enojo, y bastante intranquilo.

**-Se nos escapó. Se me escapó.—**Dijo Sherlock devolviéndolo a la realidad en medio del salón. Aún seguían de pie mirando los agujeros. No pudo evitar sentirse ridículo al percatarse de aquello. Se sentó en su sillón favorito como si nada.

**-Era más rápido. Pero daremos con él pronto.—**Dijo sabiendo que el más alto le saldría con su perorata de siempre. Pero se sorprendió al verlo sentarse con cansancio en su sillón favorito y mirar la taza de té entre sus manos.

**-Ya no es necesario. Estoy seguro que deben haberlo cogido. Es muy probable que ya esté muerto.—**Dijo antes de beber algo de la infusión. John inclinó un poco su cabeza hacía la derecha, movimiento instintivo casi un reflejo espontáneo que sucedía cuando no entendía del todo que era aquello que se veía tan claro frente a Sherlock y que él no alcanzaba ni a ver de casualidad.

**-Entonces, ¿se acabo el caso?—**Preguntó sólo para estar seguro de que el resto del día sería normal.

El más alto afirmó sin mirarle, mientras dejaba la taza a un lado y recostaba la espalda en su sillón cerrando los ojos.

John no pudo evitar pensar que hubiera pasado si él no hubiera estado allí para detener a Sherlock de seguir con la persecución. ¿Que habría pasado si el golpe hubiera sido más importante? ¿Que habría pasado si él no hubiera estado allí para manejar lo sucedido a su manera?

Y recordó la mirada de Mycroft y el agradecimiento casi implícito que le había dado por cuidar de su hermano como siempre.

Pero aquello tendría que acabar en algún momento. Estaban las ideas de su novia sobre el futuro, y las menciones nada de veladas de vivir juntos a ver si podía haber algo más serio entre ellos. Había excusado ser demasiado pronto, no estar preparado y cientos de silencios ocultos bajo una sonrisa que lo habían salvado de tomar una determinación, pero el tiempo se le estaba acabando. Y él quería una familia, tranquilidad. O por lo menos, una parte de él quería ser algo normal. Pero la otra, la que reconocía el peso de un arma entre sus manos, la parte que seguía por callejones oscuros y siniestros al hombre sentado frente a él, pesaba demasiado. Era quizás la vida más entretenida a la que había tenido acceso, pero no valía de nada si en algún momento acababan muertos a causa de otro "accidente".

Por otra parte, Sherlock no le dejaba nada fácil la decisión. Tenía la extraña sensación de que si se iba, todo lo que Sherlock era volvería a un principio que él desconocía, pero que Lestrade, Mycroft… y hasta Donovan conocían a la perfección; y que parecían tratar de no volver a enfrentar con todas sus fuerzas.

Y estaban las palabras de Sherlock diciendo que él siempre había estado solo, y que no había ningún problema con volver a estarlo. Y la maldita frase de Mycroft que había escuchado sin querer y que parecía ser más bien un recordatorio, mientras hablaba con Sherlock en la entrada de la casa… _el cariño no es una ventaja._ Y claro que sabía que aquello era verdad, en personas como los Holmes. O no habría sucedido lo de estar tres años fingiendo su muerte, mientras él se hacía pedazos.

Irse, quedarse. De todas formas terminaba perdiendo.

Dejó su taza de té en la mesa y cogió el libro de siempre. Abrió la eterna página que parecía no entender. Siempre se quedaba en las mismas frases, más atento al golpeteo de la lluvia en la ventana que en las letras danzando frente a él. ¿De qué manera podía decidirlo?

**-¿Cuándo te vas a mudar?**—Preguntó de la nada Sherlock. John levantó la vista al instante sorprendido y descolocado.

**-¿Qué?**

Sherlock sonrió. Le miró con aquella fijeza acostumbrada y cerró los ojos mientras juntaba sus manos frente a su cara con su típica pose para pensar con tranquilidad.

**-Ella no te va a esperar toda la vida. Siempre has querido una familia, y ella parece una buena opción.—**Dijo sin cambiar de postura.

**-¿Quieres que me vaya?**—Preguntó John con algo de inquietud.

**-No, pero quiero que seas feliz.—**Dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándole. John trató de entender a qué se refería.—**Para mí sería muy cómodo que las cosas siguieran igual, pero tú no eres como yo. Necesitas hacer eso que las personas hacen… familia…-**Dijo como no sabiendo muy bien como decirlo.

John dejó el libro a un lado y se echó hacia adelante acodando sus brazos en sus rodillas y juntando sus manos frente a su cara, mirando al detective consultor. Trató de parecer calmado y olvidarse del golpeteo de su corazón firme en su pecho.

Era verdad. Cada una de las palabras de Sherlock, eran verdad. Pero estaba esa necesidad de también estar allí, en Baker Street resolviendo casos y siguiendo al más alto a todos los lugares en busca de la verdad.

**-No puedes tener ambas cosas.**—Sentenció Sherlock.

John se removió inquieto y cerró los ojos.

**-El riesgo y la familia no van de la mano**.—Dijo Sherlock levantándose de su sillón y caminando hacia la cocina.

**DarkCryonic**

**25/05/2012 01:53:13 p.m.**


	6. Chapter 6

Un mes había pasado desde que John había salido junto a sus cosas de Baker Street. Había causado una alarma general entre los allegados a Sherlock, empezando con Mycroft haciendo visitas más regulares y a la señora Hudson subiendo a ver como estaba con la excusa de ver que tanto hacía con el piso y el refrigerador. Hasta Lestrade había ido tres veces a dejarle documentos para investigar, cuando casi siempre era él quien iba por ellos.

No podía negarlo, el silencio a veces lo aturdía tanto que pasaba horas contemplando el vacío, perdido en los recuerdos. Aquello volvía a sentirse como antes de conocerle, sabía que iba a retroceder a su refugio dentro de su cabeza, que ya no tendría más opción que volver a sus charlas con el cráneo, cuando le fuera imposible mantenerse dentro de su palacio mental.

Pero era el costo por mantener a su mejor amigo a salvo. Ya había echado a perder demasiadas cosas, como para terminar como guinda de pastel, con la vida de la única persona que creía ciegamente en él.

El día que John se despidió, trató de sonreír y bromear. Sabía que John había entendido su intención de no preocuparlo. Cuando lo vio subir al taxis, su corazón se heló. _Sensaciones humanas_ que no había querido llegar a conocer, pero que de alguna manera le devolvían parte de lo que él había provocado en ese hombre la vez que la había hecho presenciar su salto.

John le había llamado algunas veces, y le había visitado con la excusa de haber olvidado algo… había notado sus ojos en busca de alguna anomalía en él, por alguna razón había creído ver hasta decepción, al comprobar que aún estaba vivo en ese lugar.

Claro, no iba a decirle que le echaba de menos tanto que no había dejado de inventar excusas en su cabeza para traerlo de vuelta al departamento, pero que no había llevado ninguna a cabo al ver las fotografías que la red de vagabundos le hacía llegar de vez en cuando. En todas John parecía tan normal, tan alegre… que lo hacía recobrar fuerzas y mantenerse alejado. Aquello tenía que ser lo más lógico, si quería mantenerse dentro del juego y de paso, mantener a las personas que estimaba fuera del peligro.

Una vez había sido Moriarty, el próximo podría ser mil veces peor. Y, como había dicho su hermano más de una vez, _el cariño no era una ventaja_. Que calzaba bastante bien con su propio mantra_, la soledad me protege_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. El dolor le estaba alejando de la realidad. Un leve destello a lo lejos hizo que tuviera un único pensamiento antes de sentir el frió suelo en su rostro. No importaba nada, mientras John estuviera a salvo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuatro días, inconsciente. Tres, sin poder mantenerse más de una hora despierto. Había visto a Mycroft devolverle una mirada confusa. Había juntado sus pocas fuerzas para ordenarle que mantuviera todo aquello en secreto. No quería que nadie se enterara de lo sucedido.

Su hermano había asentido.

5 días queriendo huir del hospital. Un día para conseguirlo, aunque no fuera escapando. Su hermano lo había llevado hasta el departamento en uno de sus automóviles negros. Mycroft se había encargado de hacerle saber a sus conocidos de que Sherlock estaba de viaje en Francia, y que volvería pronto.

La casera le recibió contenta. Trató de sonreír y decir alguna tontería. Pero supuso que la mujer no era tan tonta, ya que le había visto con aquellos ojos de "se que pasó algo".

Mycroft prometió una visita pronto y se marchó sin llegar a subir. Lo que no esperó, es que en el sofá estuviera sentado John tomando una taza de té, como una imagen de los tiempos pasados. Quitó su bufanda del cuello con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en su sillón y le miraba esperando las palabras del ex soldado.

**-¿Así que en Francia?—**Preguntó Watson mirándole con fijeza.

**-Ajá…-**Respondió llevando sus manos hacia un lado buscando su violín, sabiendo que el tono que había usado el otro parecía encerrar más preguntas que afirmaciones.

**-Entonces, por qué uno de mis colegas jura haberte visto internado en uno de los hospitales a las afueras de Londres…—**Preguntó mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa de centró sin quitar los ojos del Detective consultor.

**-Pues quizás me confundió. —**Dijo elevando el violín a su cuello y moviendo el arco ágilmente en su mano.

**-Lo mismo me dijo Mycroft. —**Dijo el médico poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la salida. Se detuvo frente al marco de la puerta, con los ojos en las escaleras. Volteó la vista por sobre su hombro y miró la sala, con Sherlock allí moviendo sus dedos en las cuerdas afinando. Y lo entendió. Era verdad cuando Sherlock le había dicho que ambas cosas, familia y seguir allí, no iban de la mano. Pero también dolió el saber que aquel hombre podría desaparecer en cualquier momento, solo por el hecho de no tener a nadie quien le cubriera las espaldas. —**La próxima vez, ten más cuidado**. —Dijo volviendo a darle la espalda y bajando las escaleras con calma. Tratando de olvidar las de veces que había ido a la oficina del mayor de los Holmes para que le dijera la verdad. O la vez que le pidió a Lestrade de que le dijera qué estaba investigando Sherlock. Pero por alguna razón, esos dos se las habían arreglado para alejarlo. "_Sherlock está bien_", "_Esos son asuntos que sólo le competen a Sherlock y Yard", "Vuelva a casa"…_

Sherlock soltó el violín cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta de calle. Cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto. _La próxima vez, mejor yo que tú…_

:::::::::::::::::::

**DarkCryonic**

02/06/2012 03:39:06 a.m.


	7. Chapter 7

_¿Cuánto tiempo un hombre solo, puede seguir estando más solo? _

Tenía más casos de lo acostumbrado, pero no porque fueran interesantes, sino más bien porque quería alejarse de las tardes de "ocio" en el departamento y usar cualquier excusa para perderse en las calles de Londres.

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?_

No se podía engañar. Sabía exactamente el número de días y a la hora exacta en que había empezado todo aquello. Una memoria como la suya sólo estaba hecha para torturar. Recordar cada cosa no era una ventaja cuando el problema es uno mismo.

Cuando el frío de las calles le congelaba las manos por haber olvidado los guantes en algún lugar, se detenía y cerraba los ojos. Y venían esas imágenes, el ruido de un segundo par de pasos cerca de él, la sonrisa traviesa, las palabras acusativas, los ojos azules y las miradas cómplices.

Se había vuelto dependiente de John Watson. De la esencia que lo envolvía, de la moral que le detenía en sus locuras. Con él tenía el equilibrio que nunca antes había tenido, era su manual para actuar ante el mundo y no salir herido, y por que no decirlo, para no herir a los demás.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

El arma en su abrigo nunca le había pesado tanto. Lestrade caminaba a su lado con tranquilidad. El inspector le había obligado a tenerlo de compañero en la investigación de tres asesinatos, los cuales parecían ser obra de un Serial Killer. O por lo menos, la opinión pública con sus grandes titulares en periódicos parecía repetir como loro.

Sherlock había aceptado la compañía sin decir mucho.

**-¿Entonces no crees que sea un asesino serial?—**Preguntó Lestrade mientras se acercaban a uno de los callejones que necesitaban visitar.

**-Es demasiado burdo para ser uno. Un asesino serial cuida los detalles. Éste, a lo más es un carnicero salpicando sangre en los muros…-**Dijo sin muchas ganas. Era obvio. Era uno de esos casos en donde un hombre despechado cargaba su frustración con cualquiera que le recordara el origen de su mal.

Un hombre joven vestido con vestimentas inmundas se acercó a Holmes y le extendió un papel, para luego alejarse sin mediar palabra.

**-Así que estamos cerca.—**Dijo Sherlock al leer el pequeño trozo de papel y sonriendo levemente.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

Lestrade trataba de mantenerse calmado ante la peculiar escena. El asesino agarrado de una escalera de incendios, tratando de sostenerse con todas sus fuerzas. Bajo él, Sherlock mirando la escena con tranquilidad, esperando que se soltara y cayera en el contenedor de basura mal oliente del lugar. Un poco más lejos, los automóviles policíacos acercándose para capturarlo.

**-¡Eres un demonio!—**Gritaba el asesino mirando a Holmes como si se tratara del monstruo más grande de la historia.

Sherlock miró por última vez al hombre y volteó hacia Lestrade.

**-Todo tuyo. —**Dijo pasando por su lado.

**-Omitiré lo que hiciste de mi informe. —**Dijo el cano sin quitar la vista del asesino. Sólo pudo escuchar una pequeña risita en respuesta.

Lestrade quitó la idea que se le había generado en el cerebro al recordar lo que había presenciado. Aquello había sido extraño. Aún no entendía como Sherlock podía llegar a invadir la mente de una persona y aterrorizarlo de tal forma. Aquello había sido escalofriante. Casi como si el asesino no fuera precisamente el que estaba allí colgando. Miró por sobre su hombro a Sherlock caminando con tranquilidad, en medio de los policías, con aquella arrogancia felina y llena de misterio. Quizás el vulgar asesino si tenía razón cuando llamaba demonio a Sherlock, porque lo había parecido.

**-¡No dejen que se me acerque!—**Seguía gritando el hombre mientras los policías lo sacaban del contenedor, después de haber caído dentro al ver alejarse al más alto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se sentó en el sofá con cansancio. Llevaba algunos días sin dormir, como en el pasado, pero esta vez no era por causa de un caso. Sólo tenía insomnio. No podía concentrarse. Estaba en el límite.

De un impulso se levantó, tomó su abrigo y salió sin importar que fueran las 5 de la mañana.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Aquella azotea. Sí, la misma. No supo porque, pero tuvo la necesidad de volver allí. El cielo tenía esa claridad opaca de la mañana. El frío era tenue, y había un poco de brisa helada.

Caminó por ella como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo y no un _déjà vu _sin gracia y altisonante. Se sentó en el borde, pero dándole la espalda a la calle. Como había encontrado a Moriarty aquella vez.

Sacó su móvil y sin pensarlo demasiado escribió un mensaje simple. Se le quedó observando un largo rato, pensando en las consecuencias de mandarlo o de borrarlo.

-::::::::::::::::::::-

John sostuvo el móvil aún medio adormilado. Se sorprendió al ver el nombre de Sherlock en él, lo que le hizo despabilarse y sentarse en la cama.

"_**¿Es demasiado tarde?" SH**_

No entendió a que venía todo aquello. ¿A qué se refería? Eran casi las 6 AM. Eso era temprano… Sus ojos se entrecerraron y respondió el mensaje.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_**¿Dónde estás?" JW**_

Leyó Holmes. Apretó el móvil entre sus manos y se quedó quieto. Estaba siendo egoísta, otra vez. Fijó su vista en la mancha de sangre que aún había en el lugar, aquel en que su enemigo se había volado la cabeza como el último chiste mal contado de la historia. Aquello si que había roto sus parámetros. Aún le zumbaban los oídos al recordarlo. Aquello había sido un remezón demasiado profundo.

El sonido de su teléfono lo trajo de sus recuerdos. Era John llamándole. Acerco su móvil a la oreja y atendió.

**-Sherlock. Dime ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?**

Holmes sonrió bajando la mirada y concentrándose en la voz de su amigo.

**-John, ¿eres feliz?—**Preguntó sin más. _Dejarte ir, ¿valió la pena?_

**-Eh… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Dime ¿dónde estás?—**Sherlock miró hacia el cielo.

**-Creo que hoy va a llover.**

**-OK. Me estás asustando. Dime de una puñetera vez dónde estás o llamaré a Mycroft.**

**-Donde siempre estoy.—**Dijo Sherlock poniéndose de pie.—**Al borde…-**Dijo lo último casi como un susurro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

John no supo como salió a la calle y encontró un taxi. Apretaba el móvil con tanta fuerza que juraba que lo había echo crujir un par de veces.

Cuando llegó al lugar y se bajó, no pudo evitar tener una sensación escalofriante en el cuerpo. El edificio de St. Bart's Hospital nunca le había parecido tan grande, como aquel día en su memoria.

Miró a la azotea, pero no lo vio. Camino a través de la calle tratando de evitar mirar la acera y entró en el lugar. Subió por el ascensor y el último trecho, por una escalera vieja y desgastada. Atravesó la puerta justo en el momento que las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer sobre la ciudad.

Sus ojos viajaron a toda velocidad hasta dar con Sherlock, sentado en el suelo con la cabeza echada hacia adelante y el móvil entre las manos. Parecía no haberse percatado de su llegada.

Caminó el espacio que lo separaba y se sentó a su lado sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir. Sherlock miró sus zapatos, pero no levantó más la vista. Aquello estaba mal.

**-¿Muy tarde para qué?—**Preguntó tratando de sonar calmado. Sherlock se movió levemente. Movió sus manos en el teclado de su móvil. John no entendió hasta que su propio teléfono sonó.

"_**Para pedir que no te vayas"**_

Leyó el mensaje un par de veces antes de volver a mirarle. OK. Quizás las palabras dichas serían muy incomodas, así que escribió en el móvil tratando de buscar las palabras correctas.

"_**No lo es. Volvamos a casa."—**_Leyó un minuto después, Sherlock sorprendiéndose. Miró a John a su lado buscando corroborar el mensaje. Él otro le miraba con una media sonrisa.

-:::::::::::::::::::

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**04/06/2012 01:35:08 a.m.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Eran las 7 AM cuando llegaron a las proximidades del 212 B de Baker Street. En la puerta del lugar un automóvil negro estacionado partió al verlos aparecer. Sherlock aminoró el paso hasta verlo perderse un par de calles más allá. No estaba para conversaciones con su hermano. John había querido comentar el hecho, pero no quiso romper el silencio que los había invadido desde que habían salido de Bart bajo la lluvia.

Se sorprendía aún de su respuesta rápida. Ya estaba buscando alguna excusa que darle a su novia para volver lo antes posible al departamento. Aunque tenía la leve sensación de que no le sería tan difícil.

Miró a Sherlock detenerse frente a la puerta y mirarle levemente. Trató de sonreír de nuevo, como una forma de asegurarle de que le había dicho la verdad.

**-Yo… no es necesario…-**Murmuró Sherlock dándole la espalda mientras sacaba su llave para abrir la puerta.

**-No puedes arrepentirte.—**Dijo John sorprendiéndole y ganándose una mirada intranquila y confusa de parte del otro.—**No voy a olvidar lo que sucedió. Así que ni pienses que haré como si nada y volveré con mi novia, dejándote aquí a merced de cualquiera de tus extraños planes depresivos.**

**-Yo no…**

**-Eres un humano, a fin de cuentas. —**Concluyó el médico empujándole un poco para que abriera la puerta y le dejara pasar.

Sherlock gruñó algo que no llegó a entender. Cuando llegó al segundo piso fue que volteó con cara de pocos amigos.

**-¿Qué demonios le pasó al lugar?—**Dijo abriendo los brazos tratando de abarcar todo el desastre. Sherlock que caminaba con algo más de energía miró sin entender muy bien a qué desastre se refería.-**-¿Qué le pasó a la pared? Que yo recuerde no era de ese color… y el sofá… ¿qué? Acaso está más pequeño o…**

**-Incendio**. —Dijo como si nada. —**De todas formas iba a comprar uno nuevo.**

**-¿Incendio? ¿Cuándo? No. No quiero saber. **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

Antes de dos días las cosas de John H. Watson estaban nuevamente ocupando su lugar en Baker Street. Sherlock no había preguntado que había pasado con la novia de John, ni que le había dicho éste para volver con él. Tenía algunas ideas, pero prefirió no decir palabra.

John estaba en su sillón tomando un té; él, por su parte, estaba en el sofá mirándole de vez en cuando cerciorándose de que estuviera allí. OK. Eso era raro, pero por alguna razón prefería pasarlo por algo mientras esperaba la llamada de Lestrade o algún mensaje en su Web para volver a los casos.

**-Deja de mirarme.—**Dijo el doctor mirándole con una ceja levantada.

Sherlock se removió y le dio la espalda. John se rió levemente recordando que su mejor amigo no pasaba de ser más que un niño de 8 años con rabietas a cada tanto, claro, más desde que le había obligado a limpiar el desastre y volver el lugar a su estado "normal". Aún no sabía muy bien como lo había logrado, pero había salido una mañana a la clínica viendo el desastre, y había vuelto a eso de las 4 PM y todo estaba como antes, como si nada hubiera pasado. Hasta el sofá había aparecido entero.

Ese hombre estaba lleno de misterios… y él quería vivir con cada uno de ellos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**FIN**

**DarkCryonic**

**23/06/2012 02:23:04 a.m.**


End file.
